


Games

by oOoElvenGloryoOo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Solas (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, F/M, Fade Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoElvenGloryoOo/pseuds/oOoElvenGloryoOo
Summary: Solas and Lavellan play predator/prey games in the fade. And by games I mean sex.  This is pornography, folks.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> ELVEN GLORY!

He stalked barefoot and silent in the snow, his steps closing in on the center of her dream. She is not so careful. Twigs snap,snow crunches, leaves rustle as she passes by. Her breath is misty in the crisp air as she scans the tree line, looking for him. She'd improved at their games, but prey remained predictable.

He kicks a pile of rocks, then darts silently in the opposite direction. She drops low, inching slowly towards the origin of that sound. Good girl, he thought, but not good enough. He watches her eyes dart back and forth, her breath slow, her muscles tense and ready to leap into action.

Seeing nothing in her field of vision, she rises, deeply inhaling the winter air. She's most beautiful here, cheeks flushed, dressed simply, bright sunshine on her freckled face. She never sees his approach, he can manipulate things in this realm better than she could, though they were well matched in waking combat.

Winding one hand in her hair, he pulls her head sharply back towards him. Leaning in, he whispers. "I can feel your pulse from here, da'len. Beating like a little forest hare." Her breasts, free beneath the simple tunic, rose and fell with her breath, nipples stiff from the icy wind. "But what will you do, little prey. Fight? Flight? Or freeze, and let the wolf have his meal?

To her credit, she attempted several sweeping, low kicks, trying to trip him up, to break free for another pursuit, keep the game up a bit longer. One did stumble him a bit, but did not overpower his control. He got hold of her just above the elbows, grasping her firmly. A soft pile of snow was right behind her. Raising an eyebrow, a wolfish grin playing on his lips, he pushed her back, the drift cushioning her fall.

"Freeze it is, then, little one." he teased. He was on top of her now, doing his best to keep her arms under control. He pressed kisses against her collarbone, some rough, some barely there, some ending with teeth scraping against tender skin. Three great rips of thin cotton, and her tunic was gone, but it took four for the leggings. Looking down at her, bare in the snow, that was one of the greatest pleasures in life. Snowflakes kissed her breasts, desire shown in her eyes. He breathed deeply, and willed it to spring.

Buds burst from branches, grass pushed through soil, snow melted, and she wriggled her arms free, and gained the upper hand. Hair hanging in damp curls, lips ripe from kisses, she laughed, running sharp nails down lean muscle, stopping achingly close to where he wanted her to touch. Now it was his breath that got caught in small gasps as she explored his body with her lips, her teeth, hot breath over kiss dampened skin. She licked a path along the curve of his hip bone towards his cock, ending with a swirl of her tongue along the head, where precum glistened in the rays of sunshine.

She would be his undoing, he thought, a deep moan turning to a growl as rolled her over, holding her head down, her cheek pressed against the new grass so she could watch the summer flowers bloom like she would, under his hand. She was soaked for him, as she always was, ready and needy, hips moving to grind against whatever friction he offered.

He could not resist tasting her, gripping her hips in both hands, he raised his feast to meet his mouth, his tongue traveling down the slope of her ass, to her cunt, teasing her clit, and lapping up the juices that flowed as she came close. "Shhh, vhenan. Not yet, you eager thing" he muttered between her legs, despite ramping up the intensity of his attention.

When she came, wildflowers shot up around them, and the air grew thick and heavy, his face slick with her juices. He flipped her over, positioning himself between her thighs. "Look what you did to me, little prey" he whispered hoarsely, biting his lip as he stroked himself, before losing himself inside her.

The closer he came to release, the more the trees turned shades of gold and ruddy bronze, her cunt slick and tight against him, urging him on. He kissed her deeply, moaning against her lips as she rose to meet his excitement, clenching around him, hips bucking as she came a second time.

He slowed down, pausing to caress her cheek. "My heart" he lovingly murmured, before the soft touch turned into a firm hand against her throat as he found his own pleasure, all gentleness gone. Recovering from the orgasm, he kissed her sweetly. "I win. You're getting better, little prey."


End file.
